Jumper
by August Mayhem
Summary: "Did you mean that?"  "Mean what?"  "About diving off the roof."  She had said that hadn't she?  Well then, apparently it's time to jump off the roof.  See how those idiots react then.  Based on a moment from ep. 1


Posted: Tues. April 5, 2011

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot variation. Should there ever be additional chapters, this disclaimer is continuous for them as well.

**.x.**

"Unbelievable, absolutely unbelievable! You Goo Jung Pyo are more like Goo Jung Moo! And F4! You guys are like flies! If you are born that blessed, you should _shut up _and live your lives gratefully!

"And for someone like you who has _no_ common sense, the fact that you are the successor the Shinwa Group is a nuisance, a _national insult _to everyone who lives in Korea! I'm warning you, don't show your face in front of me! The day I have to call you sunbae, is the day I'm diving off the roof of this thrice cursed school! I swear it!"

She took a deep breath and screamed her frustration for the world to hear. She'd always loved her screams. They were loud and _incredibly_ piercing. In junior high, she'd been voted most likely to wake the dead.

In the trailing off of her scream, the echo still sounding into the world, she heard a scuffle and whipped her head around, suddenly dreading what her eyes would find.

Legs peeped out from behind the stairs and as they fold to stand up, Jan Di saw Yoon Ji Hoo, member of F4 at Shinwa High.

Well, fuck.

"You are also a nuisance. I can't sleep because it's too noisy."

He couldn't sleep..! _Why the hell would we care if he could sleep or not. He was at school. Stay at home to sleep if you're that tired!_

"I'm sorry, _I'm really not_, I didn't think anyone else was here." _I don't really care if you're here or not. Nor do I care that I woke you up you slacker._

"His name is Goo Jun Pyo."

…the hell? "Huh?"

"His name. It's not Goo Jung Pyo, it's Goo Jun Pyo. If you're going to attend here, you should at least know the name properly."

_Oddly enough, I really couldn't give a rat's ass about his name. Surprising, I know._

"Did you really mean it?"

His eyes were carefully blank, but curiosity coloured his tone.

"Mean what?"

"About diving off the roof."

She had said that hadn't she? And here one was, a member of the _glorious_ F4. Abruptly she turned away from him and headed up the next set of stairs. She was going to the roof. As she turned on the landing to up the second flight, hurried footsteps echoed up as their owner moved to followed her.

"You're not seriously going to jump are you? I wouldn't have thought you the type. After all, you _are_ the 'Wonder Girl' who saved that kid who tried to jump."

She had pointedly and successfully ignored his words up until he mentioned Lee Min Ha. Abruptly stopping and going back down the stairs, Yoon Ji Hoo was unprepared for her sudden change in direction and received a jab in the chest from a furious pixie girl.

"Listen, you F4 brat. I don't have to respond to _anything_ you have to say or think about me. And frankly I don't see why you should care if I did jump! It's not like you cared when Min Ha-sunbae tried to kill himself!"

He took a step back, and went down a step, which suddenly made her taller than him, an unusual position for him to be sure.

"Yes, well this time, I'd be directly involved. I might feel guilty knowing that someone jumped when I could have prevented it."

Big brown eyes stared incredulously at the light haired senior. She couldn't believe the hypocrisy of his words. Did he even hear what he said?

Growling in inarticulate fury, she ran back up the steps until she reached the top of the roof. She had explored a large majority of the campus in her lonely days at this aggravating school. Picking a specific corner she knew to have a balcony and stairwell under it, she stood back a ways, gauging the distance.

When she felt she had it right, Jan Di began to run.

**.x.**

Ji Hoo froze when she growled at him and raced up the stairs. Belatedly, he realized that he should catch up, and made it to the roof just as a small blur went passed and jumped into a beautiful dive. Right over the edge of the roof.

"Wait! Sto~p!"

He ran to the edge, expecting to see a broken body lying on the concrete 4 stories below. There was nothing out of the ordinary in the courtyard. What happened to her? What if she had gotten caught on something and hurt herself?

He rethought that sentence. Jumping off the edge of a roof pretty much guaranteed one would get hurt, and she _had_ done it of her own volition. Still…He couldn't help but panic, with a little dash of worry thrown in.

**.x.**

Jan Di heard his cry as she dove over the edge. Her hands grasped onto the railing a floor below and she quickly flipped a hand around so she could twist her body around to swing up into the stairwell. Overall it went pretty well, she thought.

_Could've done a flip to change rotation. _Oh hush up, it's been a while since we did this. Besides it worked out fine in the end. _Bet that F4 brat is panicking right about now. _ Let's just get to class yeah?

**.x.**

The rest of the day passed in normalcy. She was ignored by most, teased by those three idiot girls and stubbornly refused to give in to these stupid, plutocratic sheep.

When the final bell rung, she made her way through the lesser-known paths to get to the pool. Spending a joyous two hours swimming laps was the perfect end to a relatively interesting day.

Shagging her hair dry with a towel, Jan Di quickly brushed and pulled the strands into a ponytail. Making her way out of the building, she walked with a brilliant smile on her face. It froze when she came across Yoon Ji Hoo and the other three morons of F4. She tried to sneak around them and not be seen, but it seemed she had used up her invisibility for the day.

Ji Hoo gaped at her once he finally registered her presence.

"You!" The exclamation was so unusual to everyone in the vicinity, they all turned to stare at him. Jan Di took the opportunity to give and jaunty wave and quickly run away. With any luck they wouldn't follow.

"After her!"

Well damn, so much for that thought. She put on a burst of speed, hoping to lose them in the streets of the city. And since they normally drove, she should be able to lose them among the smaller alleys and walkways, where cars couldn't go.

The bad side was they were four of them and only one of her. They could easily trap and corner her. _So avoid getting trapped you idiot._ Shut it you. Another bad point was that they had long legs, especially Yoon Ji Hoo and Goo jun Pyo. Stupid testosterone filled males.

She easily ducked around people and through crowds, hoping to blend in but knowing that while wearing the school uniform it wasn't likely. She needed a quick break to change somewhere. _Clothes to change into would help too. _I don't have any clothes to change into. _ I know. So forget that plan and go crazy on them._

She sighed in her head. It had been a while, not counting this afternoon, since she had jumped around the city. In junior high she had been really good at it, even managing to get Ga Eul into it for a few months. Or at least until Jan Di felt she could escape from potential threats.

Alright, Guem Jan Di. Time to run the jungle.

She spared a glance behind her to see how close they were. Too close for her personal comfort given this particular chase. Gathering her strength for a quick sprint with a lot of turns and reverse directions she took off.

Ten minutes of running later she had avoided the members of F4 and stopped for a quick breath in a small walkway that snaked between a series of buildings. The sun had begun to set and shadows were casting the ground into darkness. So it was easily understandable when she spooked at a voice coming from the gloom.

"You're pretty good at evading and running away."

Jan Di whipped around, trying to spot the owner of the voice and quickly put her back to the wall.

She was only mildly surprised when Yoon Ji Hoo stepped into the dusky light of the twilight.

"What do you want?"

If he was phased by the hostility in her voice he didn't show it.

"Why did you jump earlier today? Obvious you didn't really jump, or at least not to your death. Why pretend otherwise?"

Seriously? _That's_ what he wanted?

"Why do you _care_? You are dispassionate about anything that isn't your music, you don't step in to stop that stupid Goo _Jung_ Pyo," She purposely mispronounced the idiotic leader's name, "When he bullies students and you don't really seem to have any involvement in anything that doesn't directly concern you."

"You intrigue me. You saved that guy, became a local hero, stand up to people who are your betters," he ignored the snort of derision at that comment, "And you actually jumped like you threatened when we met. I've never met anyone quite like you."

"And oddly enough, I _really_ don't care. So now you've asked your question and I've answered it, I'd like to go home now. Please excuse me, _Your Royal Highness_."

She didn't wait for him to reply and turned around to make her way home.

"Would you like a ride?"

She continued on, not bothering to face him as she replied, "You ran after me, you don't _have_ a vehicle to give me a ride with."

He shrugged, not that she could see, "I'll call you a cab."

"I can't pay for it."

"I can."

That stopped her short. Her back was rigid as she turned to face him. Her words were polite, but the tone was cold.

"No, thank you. I don't take charity, in fact I rather hate it when it's offered to me. I can provide for myself."

"I insist. We've chased you all across the city, you must be tired by now."

"Whether I am or not, it's none of your concern. I thank you for your offer, but I can manage just fine."

And with that, she walked back onto the main street and continued on her way home.

**.x.**

Ji Hoo stared after the girl as she walked away, bright pink backpack still present, and thought over the events of the day.

If today was any indication, his final year was going to be interesting. A small smile graced his face. Very interesting indeed.

**.x.**

AN: So I wrote this because I thought it would be funny if she had jumped as she threatened. I did write Jan Di as having another personality in her head, because I feel it's a believable interpretation given how she can shout and scream and be all kick-ass and then be shy, nervous and weak-willed the next (especially in episode 1). The running/jumping around the city refers to parkour.

AM


End file.
